memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Tactical Assault
(Nintendo DS) (PlayStation Portable) | Year = 23rd & 24th centuries | Platform = Nintendo DS PlayStation Portable (PSP) }} Star Trek: Tactical Assault is a strategy video game for Nintendo DS and PSP, in a similar vein as the ''Starfleet Command'' series of games - the two games have the same developer. The game has two single-player campaign modes: Federation and Klingon, as well as skirmish and multi-player modes. The game was awarded Best DS Strategy Game of E3 2006 by IGN. http://uk.ds.ign.com/articles/709/709263p4.html Gameplay The player controls a starship, and has command of navigation, shields and weapons systems. During gameplay, the player must utilize their skills in all three to defeat enemies. Emergency power is available for certain special functions, such as cloaking devices, overcharging weapons, and emergency turns. This energy is depleted by such functions, and regenerates at a slow rate. Campaigns and missions Each campaign comprises a number of separate missions. In each mission, the player starts and ends their mission at their command base. Completion of all mission objectives is not always required to succeed – some non-critical objectives may change storyline evolution, depending on whether they are achieved, or even attempted. Indeed, the storyline may mean that some initial objectives cannot be met - such as protecting a vital asset whose loss is integral to the storyline. Successful missions will earn crew upgrade points, which can be used to improve ship capabilities, such as damage control and maneuverability. In addition, completing certain mission will unlock new ships to use in skirmish and multi-player modes. Completing campaigns will unlock all missions for selection. Federation campaign The Federation campaign begins on stardate 7420.7 – just after the events of – and consists of fifteen missions. Mission 1 - Shakedown *Stardate 7428.6 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Tutorial level, introducing the game's controls, as well as navigation and combat basics. In addition, the player will briefly encounter John Daine, a friend and Academy classmate. Mission 2 - Hostilities *Stardate 7436.9 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Departing for a routine patrol of the Klingon neutral zone, the player receives a distress call from the industrial planet Kantare, which is apparently under attack from raiders. The player may choose to engage the raiders directly, or attempt to seek a peaceful resolution to the situation. Mission 3 - Border Patrol *Stardate 7442.8 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Finally beginning their patrol mission, the player encounters a Klingon ship attacking an Andorian freighter, and must choose the best course of action to follow. Regardless of the outcome, the Klingon ship will engage the player. Mission 4 - Ambassador Escort *Stardate 7449.3 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate The player must escort Vulcan Ambassador Sorlin to a Federation outpost from negotiations with the Klingons. Mission 5 - Cloaked *Stardate 7457.2 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer the player must track down the Romulan ship responsible for the destruction of Ambassador Sorlin's vessel. Mission 6 - Shore Leave *Stardate 7463.1 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer After delivering supplies to a colony ship, the player must help in the defense of nearby outposts as the Klingons launch a full scale attack on the sector. Depending on the amount of damage the player has taken, they can choose to participate in a counter-attack or return to Starbase 12. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan Destroyer for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 7 - Shore Up Defenses *Stardate 7475.4 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer The player must help defend Outpost P-3 in the wake of the surprise attack, as further Klingon squadrons launch an assault. Outnumbered, the player can ask for assistance from John Daine, commanding the USS Trafalgar. After eliminating the enemy, the player must engage a Light Cruiser with assistance from Daine. Mission 8 - Behind Enemy Lines *Stardate 7487.5 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The player must assist in the recovery of the USS Repulse - a light cruiser caught behind enemy lines and heavily damaged - defending it from Klingon attack. Mission 9 - Klingon Raiders *Stardate 7498.7 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser A continuing series of raids against Federation targets have been traced back to their origin. The player, assisted by the heavy cruiser USS Achilles Mission 10 - Counterstrike *Stardate 7507.2 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser Equipped with the Romulan cloaking device captured by the in 2268, The player uses a cloak device to destroy a Klingon starbase. Mission 11 - Sherman's Planet *Stardate 7519.6 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The USS Enterprise is under attack at Sherman's Planet. After repelling a Klingon attack on Outpost P-3, the player must help eliminate the Klingon forces around the planet and allow the recovery of Captain Kirk, stranded on the planet's surface. At the same time, the player must ensure the USS Trafalgar - John Daine's vessel - survives. Mission 12 - Recovery *Stardate 7531.8 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With a ceasefire in effect, the player is tasked to rescue vessels in distress in the combat zone. Mission 13 - Peace Treaty *Stardate 7539.1 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser Peace negotiations are going forward, and the player must help escort the Klingon ambassador to Starbase 2. John Daine will accompany the player in his new command, the USS Martel, a dreadnought. Mission 14 - Rogue *Stardate 7552.9 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser John Daine is revealed to have been in collusion with Romulan forces to sabotage the ongoing peace efforts. The player must track Daine and the Martel down and force them to stand down, by force if necessary. Mission 15 - In Defense of Peace *Stardate 7564.2 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With the location of the peace talks known, the player must act as bait in a trap to draw out the Romulan forces and eliminate them. :Completing this mission unlocks the USS ''Excelsior for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes, as well as allowing all Federation mission to be selected from the Campaign menu, and unlocking the Klingon campaign.'' Klingon campaign The Klingon campaign begins on stardate 23018.6, at the time of the Khitomer Massacre of 2346, and consists of sixteen missions. Mission 1 - Proving Ground *Stardate 23018.6 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey Training level, focusing on more advanced combat techniques, including a live-fire exercise against a fellow Command School graduate - to the death... Mission 2 - Sneak Attack *Stardate 23024.3 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey During routine patrol duty, the player receives a distress call from the Khitomer outpost, under attack by Romulan ships, and must assist in eliminating enemy forces, tracking them to the Neutral Zone, before docking at the planet's orbital station. Mission 3 - The Hub *Stardate 23029.5 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey The player is ordered to destroy a Romulan communications array - a vital target that must be eliminated in order for a counterattack to proceed. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan dreadnought for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 4 - Assault *Stardate 23036.8 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer The player must attack and destroy Romulan ships under repair at a nearby starbase. The vessels are without power, but must be destroyed quickly before their crews can bring them to operational status. The base itself is not to be destroyed. Mission 5 - Under Cover *Stardate 23042.9 *Vessel: Dominus, Romulan Destroyer With a captured Romulan ship provided by the Federation, the player must penetrate the Romulan front line and gather intelligence on fleet strength and deployment. This poses a challenge when a Klingon squadron is encountered engaging a group of Romulan ships. Mission 6 - Assassination *Stardate 23051.4 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer Mission 7 - Invaders *Stardate 23058.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Mission 8 - Supply Lines *Stardate 23067.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Mission 9 - Outpost Defense *Stardate 23073.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Mission 10 - Pursuit *Stardate 23077.6 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Mission 11 - Rebellion *Stardate 23085.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Mission 12 - Hidden from View *Stardate 23092.4 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal', Heavy Cruiser Mission 13 - Joining Forces *Stardate 23106.3 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Mission 14 - Diplomatic Failure *Stardate 23114.9 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Mission 15 - Return to Kronos *Stardate 23128.5 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Mission 16 - Final Battle *Stardate 23137.1 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Skirmish and Multiplayer modes Skirmish Skirmish mode allows the play to engage in combat with computer-controlled opponents. All unlocked vessels can be played, and varying difficulty levels are available, allowing the player to choose the type(s) of vessels they may engage. The level of complexity of the combat zone may also be selected. Multiplayer Multiplayer mode works similarly to Skirmish mode, but two Human players engage in combat. Both players are required to have a copy of the game in order to use Multiplayer mode. Starships The game provides a database of all unlocked vessels, including basic information on their capabilities, such as weaponry, shield strength, and speed. All data are in-game statistics. Federation Frigate :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Below Average :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Above Average Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Average :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Average Light Cruiser * :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Above Average :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Average Heavy Cruiser * :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Photons :Shields: Good :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Average Dreadnaught :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Photons :Shields: Excellent :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Below Average :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark IV Photons :Shields: Good :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Above Average Klingon Frigate *Klingon Bird-of-Prey *:Oddly, while the ship database refers to this ship as a Klingon frigate, it is referred to in-game as "Klingon Bird-of-Prey". :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Below Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Good Destroyer *Strongly resembles a starship. :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Above Average Light Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Above Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Average Heavy Cruiser * :Primary Weapons: Type 4 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Good :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Average Dreadnaught :Primary Weapons: Type 4 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Excellent :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Below Average Romulan Frigate :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Plasma :Shields: Below Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Good Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma :Shields: Below Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Good Light Cruiser *Strongly resembles the 22nd century Bird-of-Prey. :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma :Shields: Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Below Average Heavy Cruiser Strongly resembles the Modified D'deridex class. :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma :Shields: Good :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Below Average Dreadnaught :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Plasma :Shields: Above Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Average Orion and Gorn starships Orion Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Good Orion Heavy Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons :Shields: Above Average :Firing Arc: Forward :Speed: Above Average Gorn Light Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Average :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Average Gorn Heavy Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons :Shields: Above Average :Firing Arc: Balanced :Speed: Below Average Background Information Gameplay and controls are nearly identical in each version, since the control interfaces on both are similar. The presence of the touch screen on the Nintendo DS allows for its utilization in controlling vessels and issuing commands. Graphical and audio quality is enhanced in the PSP version, due to its more powerful hardware – for example, music in the PSP version is CD quality as opposed to the DS' MIDI-driven score. Gallery Image:Tactical Assault logo.png|Game opening screen Image:Tactical Assault cover (PSP).jpg|PSP cover art Credits Quicksilver Software * Executive Producer: William C. Fisher * Senior Producer: Cory Nelson * Lead Programmer: Otmar Schlunk * Programmers: Michael Szal, Vincent Tagle, Nick Olsen, Gregory Marsters, Dennis Volper, Red Urbino, Steve Roney, and Justin Chu * Art Director: Rantz A. Hoseley * Artists: Daniel Taylor, Scott Godfrey, David Ham, David Budlong (Intern), and Justin Declues (Intern) * Level Implementation: David Mazzocco and Brian Roney * Character Icons: Mike May, Jason Kruse, and Frank Peak * Special Thanks: David Paris and Perry Bullard Bethesda Softworks * Executive Producer: Todd Vaughn * Producer: Charles Harribey * Assistant Producer: Tim Bumar * Quality Assurance Manager: Robert Gray * Quality Assurance - Team Lead: Will Noble * Quality Assurance Testers: Ben Barreras, Brian Bloomfield, Michael Kearns (Intern), Kyle Roe (Intern), Eric Stofferahn, and Jesse Tucker (Intern) * Manual and Packaging Design: Lindsay Muller and Michael Wagner * Vice President of PR and Marketing: Pete Hines * Manager, PR & Marketing: Erin Losi * President: Vlatko Andonov * Music Composed and Produced by: Rod Abernethy, Jason Graves, and www.rednoteaudio.com * Sound Design by: Soundelux Design Music Group * Additional Sound Design: Mark Lampert * Voice Talent: William Shatner * Voice Casting and Production: Blindlight LLC * Writers: Dorothy Fontana and Derek Chester * Concept Art: Craig Mullins * Additional Video Design / Support: Steven Green * Star Trek quotes from Quotable Star Trek by: Jill Sherwin, © by Paramount Pictures, Published by Pocket Books * Special Thanks: Jeffrey Nemerovski, Paula Block, John Van Citters, Harry Lang, Daniel Felts, Marco Palmieri, and the entire Bethesda Softworks IT, Accounting, and Legal departments External links *[http://www.nintendo.com/newsarticle?articleid=a6kSkZZgeSVBvAUeE48kjHhBK6ANr7AO&page=newsmain An interview with the creators of Star Trek: Tactical Assault] at Nintendo.com *[http://gaming.trekcore.com/tacticalassault Star Trek: Tactical Assault] at TrekCore Tactical Assault